1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring support for an aircraft.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In general, such a support comprises a main body of elongate shape, which is provided with a first face able to be fixed to a structural element of the aircraft and with a second face to which electric cables can be attached. The present invention relates to a support which mainly (although not exclusively) allows the electric cables to be attached orthogonally. In addition, in the context of the present invention, the support is intended to support any type of electric cable used in the aeronautical field, namely both a metal wire inside a protective sheath and, more frequently, a loom of sheathed electric wires, and to do so irrespective of the size and function of the electric cable.
In general, such a support (for supporting electric cable installation), for example of rectangular transverse surface, requires the use of at least one intermediate component in order to be able to fix a cable to the support without damaging this cable. Such a conventional support requires the addition of intermediate elements (nuts and bolts, spacer pieces etc.), because of the sharp edges on its profile, which carry a risk of rubbing against the electric cables and therefore of damaging them. This compulsory addition of intermediate elements has an impact on the cost of the installation, installation time, the final weight of the installation, a risk of loss of a point of attachment, and flexibility (as a support and with respect to the fixing).
Also known is a support which is obtained by assembling various primary elements. These primary elements may be end-pieces, supporting pieces, for example V-shaped ones (for guiding the cable), couplings, support portions, bends, etc. These elements are preselected according to the design adopted for the final support, and are then manufactured before being assembled.
As a result, having received all of the primary elements that will make up the support (end-pieces, supporting pieces, support sections, couplings, etc.), all these elements have to undergo a (bonded) assembly operation. This has a considerable impact on industrialization costs (proliferation of tooling, low quantities of the various elements, etc.).
This latter approach also displays other disadvantages such as a fixed configuration in which the cables are positioned, because the design of the support is connected directly with where the point of attachment is positioned on the structure or where the loading is applied to the support, the design will not be the same from one installation to another, and reduced load bearing capability.
It is an object of the present invention to rectify these disadvantages.